


Not Pretty

by Hello83433



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gang Violence, Origin Story, Role Reversal, Talon Jesse McCree, gabe is basically sombra's dad, i did so much research writing this, kind of, like left field of the next baseball field, overwatch Sombra, overwatch lacks lore so im making my own, this is going to stray so far from canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2019-08-07 08:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16404755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hello83433/pseuds/Hello83433
Summary: The loud popping of bullets being fired forced her to cover her ears. Screams of agony and insults were seared into her mind. Mama and Papa, no, not this time. Mama and Papa were dead and now, people she called hermano were dying in front of her. Olivia didn’t know what to do, everyone was colorful, even the men her hermanos were shooting at wore bright blue. But red stained the blue too, and red stained the walls and the floor of the alley. So many colors, and none of them pretty.Pieces of rock fly at his feet, a bullet lodging itself into the canyon next to him. He would have cussed out Overwatch, but these men were dressed in black and seemed to have no qualms about killing him or his makeshift family. Deadlock had it too good for too long he figured, and now they had to deal with this mess. Red stains the area around him as people fall left and right. Several have already put their weapons down in a sign of surrender. Jesse was having none of it. He struggled too hard for too long just to watch it go up in flames.





	1. Chapter 1

The loud popping of bullets being fired forced her to cover her ears. Screams of agony and insults were seared into mind. Mama and Papa, no, not this time. Mama and Papa were dead and now, people she called hermano were dying in front of her. Olivia didn’t know what to do, everyone was colorful, even the men her hermanos were shooting at wore bright blue. But red stained the blue too, and red stained the walls and the floor of the alley. So many colors, and none of them pretty. Next, she was moving, but she wasn’t moving. A warm arm around her, bright pink. An older brother chastising her as he shoved her into a corner. She begged him not to go, but he did. He promised to come back to her but the words stopped and red was on his chest. So much red. Olivia screamed, she didn’t mean to though. A blue man came towards her, moving the old wood and the red and pink body of her not brother aside. He was tall with yellow hair that had red in it. The blue clothes had red on them too. Olivia covered her face, she wasn’t ready but maybe she would see mama and papa again, a small comfort. But all she saw was her hands and when she moved them, the man was a lot closer, and he had his hand even closer. Olivia looked but didn’t see his gun-none of her hermanos were behind him-and didn’t see much choice. His hand was very large, and soon she found herself face to face with the strange man. He held her as if she weighed nothing, he asked her something but his words didn’t make any sense. He tried again but it was still strange so she tried, but he looked confused so she stopped talking and looked over his shoulder and cried. So many colors, none of them pretty.

The man carried her away from the alley where more blue men and women were waiting. Some of them tried to talk to her, but she didn’t understand. Eventually, she was taken into a nearby ship where the man brought out a holovid. He opened it and another man appeared sounding angry but Olivia didn’t understand him either. The two talked and then the blue man showed her the holovid and the other man, who wore black and looked more like her, spoke words she understood.

“Hola pequeña niña. ¿Cómo te llamas?”  
_Hey little girl. What is your name?_

Olivia smiled at the man who spoke words she knew. She answered his question easily enough, with her own piling up before she could stop.

“Me llamo Olivia. ¿Quién es usted? ¿Quién es este hombre? ¿Por qué estás matando a mi familia?”  
_My name is Olivia. Who are you? Who is this man? Why are you killing my family?_

The man she didn’t understand interrupted and spoke to the one on the screen before allowing him to answer, though he didn’t answer the last question.

“Mi nombre es Gabriel. Ese hombre es Jack, y somos parte de un grupo llamado Overwatch. Somos buenos chicos.”  
_My name is Gabriel. That man is Jack, and we're part of a group called Overwatch. We are good guys._

Gabriel, though she decided to call him Gabe, told her that he would ask her questions that Jack wanted to know; who her parents were, what she was doing, and why she was with a very dangerous gang. Olivia hesitated before telling him; her parents were dead, she had been working on hacking information and los muetros had taken her in since she had no other family to go to. Jack talked to Gabe again and then Gabe told her that Jack would take her back to the Overwatch base so he could see her abilities and because no one could take care of her here. He also told her she would have to learn english but he would help her with that. Olivia nodded, saying goodbye to Gabe and the town that had given her few good memories. A woman she could only describe as being too happy sat next to her on the airship, though she didn’t understand Olivia, she tried to keep her occupied playing various games with lines or letters. It worked, and before she knew it, Olivia was being led off the airship and into a long hallway where more strange people tried to greet her. She never strayed far from Jack, even if they didn’t understand each other, Gabe trusted him and that was good enough for her.

First, she was led to a big room with a lot of chairs in it and a big gorilla. Jack sat her down in one of the chairs(which spun around really fast if Olivia pushed herself) and talked to the big gorilla. He also seemed angry but she left with Jack without any loud yelling so he must have not been that angry. Next she went to another big room with food in it. Olivia hadn’t eaten for a while and she couldn’t stop staring at it when Jack picked her up so she could see all the food. Olivia pointed at the things that she recognized and knew she liked as well as a few things that just looked really good, and Jack placed each of them on a tray for her, letting her pick out a table to eat at. When she had finished, she was taken to another room, this one a lot smaller. From the furniture Olivia guessed it was some sort of bedroom and the fact that Jack took her here meant it was her room. While she looked around and tested the comfiness of the bed(it was very comfy) another person, this one new, started talking. Olivia looked and saw a girl, not much older waving at her. Jack bent down and talked to the unknown girl in English while Olivia stared. There were other kids here? Another voice, a woman’s, was yelling and the girl quickly ran out the door. Jack stood up and motioned for Olivia to come over, taking her back to the room with the airship except now there was another one and more people wearing black standing around it. 

Jack motioned for her to stay while he walked towards the ship, though she wasn’t sure why. There was some talking and she recognized Gabe when he came into view with a tall red-head behind him. Jack, Gabe, and the woman walked back, all looking at her. Olivia had to admit to herself that the woman looked a bit scary but she was with Gabe so she had to be alright.

“Hola Olivia.” Gabe knelt near her while the other two remained standing. “Esta señorita aquí es Moira. Ella es una doctora. ¿Puede ella asegurarse de que estés bien?”  
_This lady here is Moira. She is a doctor. Can she make sure you're okay?_

Moira said something that Olivia didn’t understand. She sounded tired, maybe she needed a nap.

“Solo si vienes conmigo.” Olivia decided. Gabe laughed and agreed, saying he had to go with her anyway.  
_Only if you come with me._

Moira and Gabe led her to what she assumed was the doctor’s office. Why Moira had to check her seemed strange as Olivia noticed there were many doctors running back and forth in the area. Gabe smiled and told her not to worry, even if Moira was a little scary, she had nothing to worry about and Gabe was right; when it was over, Olivia was deemed healthy and sent on her way. Gabe was sent out soon after, walking her to the archives room.  
  
The archives room turned out to be a very fancy word for library, which Olivia loved. Gabe showed her the section with books she could read along with the computers, which he had a feeling she would be spending most of her time on. There was so much to take in, she knew this would be her favorite room, even more than her own bedroom. She wanted to start testing the computers immediately and Gabe let her, although it was with a test program created for up and coming intelligence operatives, not Overwatch’s actual firewalls. The first few levels were easy for the young hacker, though she quickly ran into a code she couldn’t find her way around, no matter where she looked or what she tried. She had been determined to show off how smart she was for her age and quickly grew disappointed with her early failure. Gabe cheered her on, praising how far she did make it and telling her the top secret that not even Jack got that far(which she had to pinky promise not to tell anyone, not even Jack). She wanted to try again but was stopped this time.

“Sé que hoy ha sido muy difícil, pero quiero que aprendas un poco de inglés para que puedas comenzar a hablar con todos. ¿Bueno?”  
_I know that today has been very difficult, but I want you to learn a little English so you can start talking to everyone. Okay?_

Olivia nodded and Gabe closed the program, opening a new one designed for learning languages. He selected Spanish to English, starting her with the alphabet and numbers. It was all that she would learn today and it was hard making new sounds, but Gabe helped her for as long as it took to learn a letter or number and by the end, she could count to ten and recite the alphabet; and it wouldn’t be long before she began understanding the people who would become her new family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, thanks for reading! If you like please leave a comment or kudos, it makes my day!
> 
> I am not fluent in Spanish, I'm in year 3 Spanish at my university so if something is off or completely wrong feel free to tell me, I won't get upset or offended. I want this to be as accurate as possible(and you help me study too xD).


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this? An update? It's time to say hello to McCree.
> 
> I'm done with uni for the next three months so I hope to have at least one other update in that time span.
> 
> Fun Fact: This chapter was nearly complete before Ashe was released. Then Ashe was released and some things were changed to fit new cannon. Enjoy!

A cool breeze was the only relief Jesse McCree felt in the hot night of the New Mexico canyon. Tonight would be long, saddled with a six hour watch shift, but there was nothing better to do other than sleep and everyone knew he was one of the best shots in their makeshift family. Jesse whistled low, a forgotten tune mingling with the wind, as he stared as far as the darkness would allow him. No fires lit, a good sign. Jesse settled himself as comfy as he could against the rock wall, a cheap cigarette in between his lips, ready for the long night under the stars.

It was two hours later, the moon gleaming high in the sky, when Jesse’s shift got interesting. The bright orange glow of a bonfire brought him to his feet immediately. Gun drawn, he slowly surveyed the area, listening for any indication of an attacker lurking in the shadows. Nothing but the breeze and the faint sound of gunshots reached him, yet he remained alert and watched as three more fires were lit. This attack was too big and coordinated to be another gang. A bullet whizzes past him, barely missing his shoulder and Jesse launches himself behind a pillar, bullets slamming into the rock. There’s a pause in the fire, allowing Jesse a peak around his shelter, but still there is no one in sight and a look behind him reveals the same. He sprints to the pile of dried sticks, blindly firing at the darkness. Jesse finds a matchbook in his pocket and strikes one to life, throwing it on the bundle of wood. Four lit fires signaled a regroup at the diner, and in the sudden light of the fire he saw his attackers, a group of men clothed in black. They asked him to surrender, to give up his friends-but they were more than friends, they were family-for a sentence in the state prison rather than the federal one. His response was a bullet to the head of the negotiator and a shot to the heart of the man standing next to him, though only the negotiator remained down on the ground. Bulletproof vests, great.

Pieces of rock fly at his feet as he runs towards the meet up point, bullets lodging themselves into the canyon next to him. Overwatch? No, not Overwatch. They would have tried to storm in the middle of the day wearing their bright blue, look at me I’m a hero, uniforms. This was either a different organization or a covert ops that was kept hush hush for a reason. Whoever it was, they figured Deadlock had it too good for too long, and now they had to deal with this mess. As he nears the diner he can see bright white beams from flashlights and duller orange from the fires. Someone screams for everyone to get in the building and Jesse obliges, dragging an injured teen not much younger than himself inside. Others are carrying injured and some that had offered surrender now ran inside. Chairs were used to barricade the doors while weapons and ammo were checked and redistributed; a couple of members were checking injuries and attempting whatever first aid they could. 

“Where’s Dan?” Jesse asked, seeing no sign of the man that had been part of the original four.

“He’s sat near the station with a full gun, he’ll either survive or take down as many of these fuckers as possible before they take him out.” Carson, another of the four said, bending himself over a chair to look through the windows. “The barricade won’t hold ‘em-“

A pale hand grabs onto Carson’s vest as Ashe, their fourth and only female leader, forcefully yanks the man back behind cover. McCree throws himself behind a wall as a bullet whizzes through the window, scattering glass all around the pair. 

“What did I say about keeping your head down?” Ashe turns to Jesse, finishing Carson’s words. “This isn’t defendable, they’re already looking to storm the place.”

“Well, you got a better plan Ashe? ‘Cause I’d love to hear it.” Another shot and more glass falls around them.

“Shut your mouth McCree before I shut it for you.” Ashe peeks out the shattered window and ducks to run to the wall Jesse is behind. “There’s stacks of explosives stashed out back; we dish ‘em out to anyone with a good throwing arm. I’m gonna climb to the roof and stake out up there, think you and Carson can handle this?”

“Well when you put it like that, how can I say no?” Jesse motions for them to head to the back wall, keeping their heads low and maneuvering around the injured and scared. Ashe grabs her viper by the counter, briefly checking the sight as they reach the back door. The two move the chairs and table barricading the door and Ashe gently lays a hand on the door, stopping her partner from opening it without pause. 

“Be ready to fire.” She nearly whispers and McCree nods, holding the peacekeeper(an ironic name) at his shoulder. Ashe throws the door open, greeted with gunfire and a small, metallic cylinder that hisses a smokey gas-tear gas-and the coughing is almost as deafening as the gunfire as people pull handkerchiefs over their faces. McCree fires six shots blindly and rolls through the doorway, six new bullets ready to go by the time he’s on his feet again. Sight restored, he picks out four white lights and fires with three dropping to the ground. The fourth blinds him momentarily before its light falls to the sound of Ashe’s viper. “Your aim is slacking McCree, you sure you don’t need to visit the range?”  


He doesn’t register what she’s saying until she walks up and raises a hand to his hat, poking a finger through a newly acquired hole in the side of its brim.“Tell you what Ashe, if we live through this you can personally escort me there.” McCree bites back as he knocks her hand away, knowing full well she’ll hold him to it. The two drag a large metallic crates towards the building; Ashe tucking a few sticks of dynamite into her belt as McCree lies belts, packages, and canisters of all sizes in the doorway. He watches his partner climb the rusting ladder with practiced ease before he ducks back into the building and continues with his part of the plan.

There are noticeably more holes in the wall and glass litters the floor, leaving the metal furniture of the diner their only defense. Jesse sees less lights but no more bodies so he can only assume several have moved forward against the building. He takes his cue from the blasts of Ashe’s explosives, ordering their people to fire, to no avail.

Blood stains the area around him as people fall left and right. Several have already put their weapons down in a sign of surrender. Jesse could no longer hear the sound of Ashe’s viper and cursed that she ran out of bullets rather than the alternative. He was having none of this. Jesse McCree struggled too hard for too long just to watch it go up in flames and he sees red. For every black figure, there is a bullet and they fall quickly to his rage. Opposition quickly wanes as they call for retreat, using ammunition as cover fire rather than an attack. Only when he reaches for bullets that aren’t there does Jesse stop to survey the canyon. Bodies lie scattered on the ground, covered in a mix of dirt and blood. Most belonged to his fellow Deadlock members, but a few black-clothed remains stood out against the brown. There were too few for him to have killed them all, they must have called a retreat. Turning his gaze to the diner, Jesse also realized that too few had survived the onslaught. 

“Check for survivors. Anyone that’s still breathing on our side gets medical treatment, anyone of those bastards in black, shoot ‘em again.” He turns towards the roof and finds Ashe crouched on the roof swearing at her gun. Ah, so it had jammed. Jesse turns away from the diner, walking through the carnage to the station hoping that by some miracle, Dan had survived as well. The sight before him; however, was uneasy. A couple of the opposition lie dead in pools of their own blood yet Dan was nowhere to be seen. Jesse began checking nooks and crannies his leader could have shoved himself in but turned up empty handed. Heavy footsteps crunched the gravel behind him and lightning quick reflexes pulled his revolver on the intruder, a dark skinned man clad in black, two shotguns held at his side. Jesse made his threat quick and to the point.

“Give me one reason not to shoot you in the head right now.”

“I could ask the same of you, Jesse McCree. Gabriel Reyes, Gabe for short if you want and yes, I know your name, and a couple of other things about you. But last I checked, Deadlock doesn’t own the place. You’ve been terrorizing this highway long enough, should have surrendered like we asked.”

“We fought tooth and nail for this family, and you think we’d just give it up like that. Do you realize most of us don’t have folks to return to? We got only each other, that’s it.”

“Listen boy, many of my men want you dead right now. You alone are responsible for six deaths. The only reason you’re not bleeding on the ground is because I have an offer for you.”

“I ain’t listening to your offer, Gabe.” 

“Yeah you are. No prison time, we forget about this incident and you come work for Overwatch.”

“Overwatch? You ain’t Overwatch!”

“Technically we are, my team here, is a specials ops division called Blackwatch. You’re a damn good shot and you could do a lot of good with us. I’d hate for your talent to waste away in a cell.”

“You tear apart my family and you expect me to join up with you? You can forget it.”

“You don’t want to make this mistake Jesse.”

“I’m not the one that made the mistake.” 

Without warning, Jesse fires two shots, both hitting the man, though missing the fatal shot Jesse was going for. Nevertheless, he went down, and Jesse hightails it back to the diner.


End file.
